


Firewhisky Shots

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione takes Harry's engagement as an opportunity to let loose. To her excitement, a certain dark-haired witch shares her love of Odgen's firewhisky.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Firewhisky Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> A/N: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. Written for flipflop_diva for the RarePairShorts 2020 Summer Wishlist Event. I kinda combined two of your prompts (One-night stands becoming something more & Drunk at a party leads to a surprise the next morning), so I hope you enjoy! xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Having a good time?” Harry asked, coming up next to Hermione and sliding his arm around her shoulder. 

“Mhmmm,” she murmured, waving down Hannah at the bar. She was on her third or fourth shot of firewhisky. They had all gathered at the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Harry and Daphne getting engaged. The pub was filled with a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors, all laughing and celebrating without a care in the world. 

“I can’t believe she said yes,” Harry said quietly.

Hermione took two shots from Hannah, winking at her before handing one to Harry. “I know, I can’t believe she agreed to stay with you forever,” she teased. When Harry sputtered, Hermione laughed. “I’m just teasing, Daphne is head over heels in love with you, of course, she was going to say yes.”

“With Ron getting married next month, we just have you to worry about now,” Harry teased.

Hermione knocked back her shot. “No need to worry about me, Mister Potter, I’m married to my job.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Tonight is about you, Harry, let’s worry about me another time, hmmmm?” She said, gesturing to the shot in his hand. He drank it before giving her a look. 

“Harry, come here, I need to introduce you to my second cousin,” Daphne interrupted, coming over. She smiled warmly at Hermione before pulling Harry away.

“Thank, Merlin,” she grumbled, turning her attention to the bar. 

“You should slow down on the firewhisky,” Hannah warned her. 

“That’s too bad because I heard Granger was the one doing shots and was hoping to join,” a voice said as someone joined Hermione at the bar. “I also have a love for Odgen’s.”

Hermione turned and smiled, seeing Pansy Parkinson joining her. Truthfully, she had hoped that Pansy would be there tonight, as Hermione had been pining over the dark-haired witch for some time now.

“Hey,” she greeted, flashing her a smile.

“Seems I’ll have to do doubles to catch up,” Pansy teased. “Hannah, if you would.” 

Hannah shook her head, but brought over another round of firewhisky, making sure that Pansy’s was indeed a double.

“Cheers,” Pansy said, holding her glass up.

Hermione clinked hers against Pansy’s, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering crazily.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in bed, her eyes opening slightly. Her head pounded and her mouth was dry… _I definitely celebrated too hard last night_ , she thought, closing her eyes and deciding that she was going to try and sleep in a bit longer. She didn’t have anywhere she needed to be today as it was Sunday morning. 

There was a soft grumble and something brushed against her leg. Her eyes opened wide, and she sat up, startled. “Am I naked?” she asked aloud, looking down. “Yup, naked,” she muttered, looking around. At least she was in her own bedroom.

"We both are, now go back to sleep," a voice muttered, an arm reaching out as they tried to pull her back down to the bed.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Oh, Merlin, did we mess around last night?"

Pansy opened one eye before smirking. “Granger, I had no idea you were so wild in bed.” She snuggled deeper under the sheets. 

Hermione’s heart hammered in her chest. “I… I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I don’t remember much of last night.”

“Of course not, we both were incredibly drunk,” Pansy said. “And my head hurts, and it’s loud, so just lay back down.”

Hermione arched a brow at the bossy witch. “You’ve certainly made yourself comfortable in my bed.”

“I don’t plan on leaving it any time soon,” Pansy said, smiling at her cheekily.

Exhaling deeply, Hermione slipped back under the covers, her heart racing when Pansy pulled her close and hugged her tightly. The feel of Pansy’s bare body sent a thrill of want through her. “So,” Hermione began. “Not a one-time thing?”

“Not unless you want it to be,” Pansy said softly, looking at her.

“No, I definitely want this to be something more,” Hermione said, meeting her gaze.

“Good, now go back to sleep,” Pansy said before swiftly kissing Hermione and then snuggling down against her.

Hugging Pansy back, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted back into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
